Special Ops: SJT
by Tobias
Summary: Set in recent times. Shikon Jewel Team. A secret war is being waged agaised evil trying to use the jewel. A team of select people is made to take down the threat... can they do it?
1. SJT: Shikon Jewel Team Message

(Deep digitized voice):

_You don't know who I am. I can't tell you. They can't find out where I am. You can try and trace this call… you won't find me. I am going to tell you what they don't want you to know. There is a war going on in this very time… this very city. The Shikon jewel was stolen and now everyone is out for it. But there is a team. An unknown team… to many anyway. Evil organizations such as NOSTRA International know of them, and fear them greatly. The truth is no one knows what they look like, that is how they disappear without a trace when they complete their missions. But I fear that they may not be able to do the job this time. This war… it's gone on too long… I fear that they will parish soon. That is why I will tell you this story. The story of the SJT. Not the entire team, just their best team. The leader of which is a five hundred year old hanyou, who doesn't look a day over 15._

_He had changed with the times. Adjusting as much as he did or didn't want to. He had to change his weapon to a standard issue one but he still uses his sword in not-so-public places. Now he wares, on average, a T-shirt with jeans. And one of those black over coats, leather. It helps to conceal his weapon._

_Kagome, his second in command.__ I've had a feeling for a while that something is going on between them, wither or not that will admit it. She's probably one of the best shots I've ever seen with her bow and arrows. But once again, departmental policy took over. She's still a good shot with her current weapon though._

_Then there is __Bryan__. He can seem strange until you get to know him. His knowledge of forensics is second to none. He too is also a good shot, but a better driver. However when we put him into the field, he notices things that the others don't and has saved the team so many times._

_Now Kasey is someone you don't want to fight with. She's the weapon's expert. You tell her the kind of weapon and she'll give you the caliber and anything else you want to know. She doesn't like to go down into the field so she normally sits somewhere high with her W2000 sniper rifle. You won't see her - but she'll see you._

_Sango is our demon's expert. She knows things about Inuyasha that he doesn't even know. Her sidekick Kirara is a small, cute kitten that can rip your head off in a matter of seconds. She is also one of the quickest in the team, making her perfect for surveillance and infiltration missions._

_Miroku is someone with some flaws, but he is as good as the rest. He has an ability that no one else has. A giant wind tunnel in his hand. Even I'm not sure on the whole story there. But if you're a women, be careful around him. Sango learned that one the hard way._

_Shippo.__ A fox demon and one of the best intelligence officers we have. Ask him to find something out and you'll have it in an hour._

_Kaede is an older lady. Her sister was killed because of the jewel and that is why she wishes to protect it. She is also the reason why Kagome has a power over Inuyasha that no one else has. She keeps the team in tip-top shape, using herbs and newer, also known as western, medicine._

_Now you know who the are… but do you want to know the rest? Once I let you into our world there is no turning back. If you try and turn it over to an enemy we can make you disappear. We'll leave you at Inuyasha's mercy. So I warn you… don't tell anyone what you are about to see and hear… the world counts on it._


	2. Mall Shoot Out

--------------------

Inuyasha's POV

--------------------

_So I suppose you want to know about us? Fine, I'll let you in on it all. But as you herd the boss make you promise. You can't tell anyone._

It's a simple mission really. Take up positions in the mall. There is a supposed sale going down on our jewel. We need to track it and get it back… _if_ all goes as planned, which it almost never does.

I walked passed Kagome, paying no attention to her as she sat on a bench, eating a pretzel. Passed Miroku who was looking down from the second floor at the people below, appearing to be talking into a cell phone. I couldn't see her but I knew that Kasey was above us all with her rifle, providing cover fire if needed, other wise she was just watching out backs. Bryan sat on another bench, typing away on his laptop. Sango sitting next to him, an arm around his shoulder as she looked at what he was typing. I almost smiled to myself when I realized what a some-what cute couple they made… but the task at hand made me stop.

Kirara was right next to her in a large 'pet-purse' that allowed her to poke her head out. I could tell she was inside it sleeping.

_Good everyone is in there positions._

_'They're heading your way __Bryan__.'_ I herd Miroku say over the radio/ear piece.

_'I see them.'_

I turned around. Sure enough one of the suspects was heading for the drop off point.

_'I've got one more heading you way.'_ Kagome said.

I turned around again and the other party was coming too. A attaché case in hand. I headed for my mark. The trash can next to the sun glass hut.

_"I'm in position."_ I said.

_'Something isn't right.' _Bryan said. I looked at the two guys. Shit. They were packing like they knew we were going to be there.

_'What are my orders, sir?'_ Kasey asked. I sighed. I asked her not to call me sir.

_"Hold. We don't know what's going on."_

_'I copy. Let me know.'_

_"You've got a green light, but only when you think there is a threat."_

_'I copy. Sniper has a green for go.'_

Kagome looked a little worried. I never did like that.

_'My laptop is picking up about three weapons on each.'_

_'Copy.'_

Miroku walked by and bumped into one of the men. Placing a GPS tracked on the case as he apologized. The man scoffed. He reached under his coat.

(BANG!)

Kasey took a shot and the man feel to the ground, a G-17 in hand. Pandamonium insued as I grabbed my Colt 1911 with the laser and began to fire as they shot at me. Everyone follow suit and began to fire.

It was a shoot out with innocent people in the crossfire.

_"Everyone take cover! Try not to hit anyone but your targets! Kasey can you take some out?!"_

_'I'm on it sir!'_

I herd two silenced shots ring out. Suddenly the shooting stopped. The man with the case was gone. I saw Bryan take off for the parking lot.

_"Kasey track the man with the case in the lot. Red light! Sango and Miroku go with __Bryan__ and try and get this man alive!"_

_'I copy.'_

_'Copy that.'_

_'I'm on it.'_

_'Yes sir!'_

I sighed as I check the pulse of the three men. People were yelling and running about. Two dead, one wounded. I stood up and shouted.

"Everyone quiet down!" I took my wallet out of my pocket. "Waterbury police department! I need you to stay calm. We have the situation under control! Please go out to your cars and leave the area." It was a lie. I'm not WPD. But they don't need to know that. Kagome looked at me. "Are you ok? Your bleeding!"

I looked down at my leg. "I guess I am. I'll be fine. Kaede will be able to patch me up when we get back. Are you ok?"

"Fine. What's going on?"

"Bryan took Miroku and Sango and they are giving chase to the suspect. We'll grab my car and follow."

-----------------------------

_'Suspect down! Need a medic. Repeat, we need a medic!'_ I herd Sango's voice come over the police band radio as we pulled up to a flipped SUV. Our own car, a BMW 328i not to far away. It's own lights blinking and flashing. I stopped my Jag not to far away from it and got out.

"How is he?" I asked. Pointing to the man passed out on Bryan's hood.

"He'll live." I herd Miroku say from behind the car. I didn't see him because he was in the trunk getting out the First Aid kit. "Everyone ok?"

"We're good." Bryan said from the drivers seat. He was back on his computer. Typing in numbers.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sending Shippo some things. He didn't have our jewel."

"So where is it?"

"I think that meeting was a decoy."

"So we lost it?"

"Maybe… maybe not."

"English please."

"What I'm saying is I'm going to have him monitor some things. If this is what I think it is then we'll have it back soon."

"And what do you think it is?"

"Well, I'm not so sure. It could be an IP address. Phone number, GPS-co's. No way to tell yet."

I let an aggravated growl come from deep within me. I looked at the man on the hood of the car. His legs lit up by Bryan's lights, the rest of him by my own. "When he wakes up… I want to talk with him."

I sighed and walked back to my car. Turning off the lights as a police unit rolled up along with an ambulance not to far behind it. When they got the guy off the hood of Bryan's car he followed me. We all went to a local bar for a drink. I had to show my ID as usual.

"Just what I need." Sango said as she poured herself a cup form the pitcher.

"What we all need." Bryan corrected. Ever since Miroku and her had broken up she had been all… bubbly around Bryan. I'm not sure why, maybe a relationship in the future?

"If it wasn't for the fact that I can't afford a hang over - I'd be drunk by now." I said.

"So it wasn't our finest moment." Kagome said. "At least we all got out alive."

"I got shot in the leg though."

"And I patched you up." Kagome said. Winking at me. Just then Bryan's cell phone rang. He answered it, putting his hand to his other ear.

"Hello? Really? Ok good… well do it tomorrow, with Inu's permission of course… That's great Shippo." He flipped his phone down and looked at me.

"Shippo got a hit off the numbers. They were decoded from an address. What do you say Inuyasha, wanna raid somewhere tomorrow?"

"Fuck yah. They made a fool of us today. Tomorrow, we rip them a new one."

I put my drink down. Looking at it for a moment. "I'm going home. I need to sleep."

I walked out to my car. Getting into it and starting the engine. Kagome sat in the passenger seat. "What do you think your doing?" I asked.

"Inuyasha you had three beers. I'm coming with you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." She kissed me.

"Fine you can come home with me." She giggled.


	3. Compromised!

The entire team was assembled in a black unmarked van in a little alleyway not to far from their target.

"Ok, so we have a layout of the house and we have four _known_ people home. There may be children or a couple of unknown suspects so keep your eyes open. Police and the local Special Weapons teams have all been notified so no one is responding to a shots fired call. Unless we say so. Everyone ready?" Inuyasha asks. Looking at his team as the check their weapons. Mostly MP5's. Kagome was given a shotgun with a couple breaching rounds for any locked doors and Inuyasha liked a handgun better than an automatic or even a sub-machine gun. In his words 'it's just easier to use'.

They climbed the back wall of the property. Letting Inuyasha scan the back yard for anyone or anything that could cause trouble. Spotting nothing he waved his team over the wall. The sounds of weapons bouncing was in his ears and he was sure anyone in the immediate are now knew someone was there. Hopefully no one in the house had herd them.

It was a modest two story home. The windows were dimly lit with the lights inside. A shadow past one window and the entire team froze. When they were sure it was safe the continued. Making their way to the back door.

"_Listen carefully. Do this just as planned. Three go in, three stay out and cover."_ Inuyasha reminded. Everyone nodded.

"_Copy that boss. I've got eyes on cover."_ Kasey reminded them from her spot on top of a store not too far away. Kagome caught the glint off her scope.

"_We take a dynamic entry, everyone ready?"_

"_I'll hang back and take cover over there."_ Bryan said, signaling to a small wall in the back yard. Miroku followed.

Inu nodded.

"_Stack up and prepare for dynamic entry."_

Kagome hit a switch on her weapon, switching it to secondary ammo supply - her breaching rounds. Receiving a nod from the team leader she raised the barrel of the gun up to the deadbolt lock. She counted down from three before allowing a loud bang to go through the area.

Everyone made their move. Going into the house. Two suspects gave up and it became Miroku and Bryan's job to go in and retrieve them both. Meanwhile, Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha were making their way up the stairs. Kagome turned the corner and cleared the hallway. Then she kicked down the first door. A child's room. She cleared it before checking the closet. Inuyasha and Sango had gone back out to cover the main hall.

She opened the door and soon regretted it.

"Oh shit."

Outside Kasey followed the teams movements. Looking through a newly enhanced scope she saw heat figures in the house. Her team mates had little blue blips through a GPS tracker. She wanted to warn Kagome of the on coming danger. And she would of fired before Kagome opened the door. But she knew that if the person give him or herself up and Kasey killed him or her, valuable information was lost.

But when Kasey saw Kagome's hands go up and took her chances. Taking the shot.

Kagome watched as the man's head exploded in a sudden flash of blood, brains, and wood. Relieved when Kasey's voice came over the radio.

"_One down. Advise."_

"_DOA."_

"_Copy."_

"_Can we keep moving. I can hear one more." _Inuyasha's annoyed voice came over the radio. Unknown to him what had just happened.

They cleared one more room before going into the last one. A man sat in the chair alone. His hands hidden. Kagome and Sango didn't engage the target. Inuyasha was in front of them. They took positions on each side of the door. Weapons aimed.

"Put you hands up and get out of the chair." Inuyasha warned. Holstering his weapon, knowing that Kagome and Sango had his back. A single laptop computer laid closed on the desk.

The man only laughed. "I know you are looking for the jewel. I already sold it."

"Hands up!" Kagome shouted.

His hands went up - full.

Two very loud gunshots rang out to the three outside. Bryan touched his ear when Inuyasha's voice came over.

"_Demon to command. Send a CC and CSC. We're done here."_

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting in a casual restaurant. Well, in the bar section anyway. The TV blared off some police chase show as the waitress brought out a plate wings and fries, setting them down on a table not too far from where they were sitting.

"Sorry I snapped at you today. I didn't know you were almost shot." Inuyasha said, without even looking up from the fully stocked bar. He was looking into the mirror behind it, back at himself.

"It's ok. We have a high stress job. Things happen."

"That's no excuse, Kagome and you know it."

Kagome sighed. "Don't be so hard on yourself."

Finally the waiter brought out their food. Which consisted of some wings, a grilled cheese, French fries, a tuna club, and two small dishes of ramen. Inuyasha took a sip of his beer before taking one of the wings.

"So, I herd they took the computer back to the labs. What do you think they will find? The buyer?" Inuyasha mused to Kagome. "I'm not sure. Maybe. But lets face it. We have two DOA and two in captivity who aren't going to talk. It's going to be the best information were going to get."

"How long do you think it will take to crack it?"

"Last I herd Bryan had Shippo working on it and-"

Their beepers went off at the exact same time. Inuyasha tore his gaze away from the mirror, meeting Kagome's as her hand went for her beeper. His went to signal the waiter for the check.

They ran to the break room. Kagome beat him there only by chance, and Inuyasha reassured her it wouldn't happen again. Of course, now that everyone wasn't uptime, there was a joke throw at them.

"Hmmm, it looks like you came in a real hurry. At the same time too? Inuyasha what have you been up too?" Miroku asked. A grin on his face.

"Sharpening my claws to rip the smirk right off your face."

"People!" A voice calls from the other side of the room. Inuyasha looks up and meets the eyes of the director. "Shippo here found something. I need to leave. Good luck."

When the director was out of ear shot Inuyasha spoke up. "Just like him. Only seeing his eyes. Before disappearing yet again." He finished with a sigh.

"The lights went out and a projector was turned on as Shippo now stood on the table. His laptop computer hooked up to it.

"You guys won't like this." He said.

Suddenly on screen was a picture of Inuyasha. A three dimensional picture was next to it, turning in a counter clock wise motion. Below that were various stats, including an attitude description and a bio.

"This isn't the time for jokes Shippo. What did you find?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now hold on just a minute Inuyasha. Look at these. They are right on the money. Selfish. Aggression towards others. Hates to be called a dog. Loves it when Kagome scratches his ears. Is in love with-"

"Monk you finish that sentence and I'll throw you out the window." Inuyasha said.

"I don't have to finish it. It's right there."

"Inuyasha you're in love with me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha tried his best to ignore her and began yelling at Shippo.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?!"

He shook his head. Way to serious. "This is what I pulled off the laptop." He said, hitting a button and changed to Kagome's profile.

"Looks like you're in love with Inuyasha." Miroku mused. Receiving a death glare from Kagome.

"We'll deal with that later." Inuyasha said.

"How did they get all this? Our addresses, favorite weapons, rank, ID numbers. Damn even our favorite foods. This is a serious security issue."

"I'll say." Shippo mused, changing over to Miroku's profile.

"Everything here suggests a leak. Though how far it goes is beyond me. We can't even trace it to any of our labs. I can't even tell you what times these were sent at. The encryption is like nothing I've ever seen before. It will take days if not weeks to decipher it all." He said, scanning through the rest of the profiles. Stopping on one that was a long list of weapons. With their stats and pictures.

"Well, in light of recent events we've stepped up server security along with building security. You have all been assigned a safe house with fully stocked ammo and weapons. Houses were assigned in pairs of two." He said, sliding folders down the table.

"Inuyasha, your team has been placed on administrative leave."

Bryan who had been silent the whole time spoke up in anger. "This is bullshit. We can't work because someone has Information on our team? Bullshit. When I find who the fuck is responsible for-"

"That's enough solder.(sp?)" Inuyasha suddenly spat out.

Bryan looked at Inuyasha. It had been a long time since he had been called that. Not since his rookie years.

"You have got to be kidding me right?"

"That is an order." Inuyasha's voice was stern. Bryan suddenly grabbed the folder off the desk, kicking over a chair as he stormed out and down the halls of the SJT building.

Inuyasha sighed. "He's been hanging around you too long Inuyasha." Sango said, thumbing through her folder before freezing.

"What?" Kagome asked. She froze too.

"Shippo, who made these arrangements?"

"I did, why?"

"I'm going to kill you!" Kagome yelled leaping out of her chair, chasing the little fox demon around the room. "Get back here!"

Inuyasha took up his folder. "I don't see what's so bad." He said, turning to the last page.

_Shit._ There is standard print was his safe house information.

Safe House Number: 837829842902.

Location: Classified. See GPS.

Weaponry Stock and Ammunition: Advanced.

Type of Safe House: Standard. Three floors. Third floor is weaponry and ammunition. Second floor has one bedroom, two bathrooms, closet, elevator to third floor, lounge. First floor has main hallway, living room, kitchen, one bathroom, sun porch and elevator to basement/bomb shelter. Third floor has secondary room for computers and intelligence. Any other agency needs are in the basement/bomb shelter.

Number of Roommates: 1

Roommate's Name: Kagome H.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome who was still chasing Shippo. "Kagome cut it out."

Shippo hid behind Inuyasha's legs as Kagome ran smack into his chest. Inuyasha caught her as she bounced off. "Why?"

"Because one, I'm not a bad roommates, and two, I want to kill him myself."

Shippo's eyes went wide as he realized there was no safe place to hide from Inuyasha.

Kagome sighed as she sat on the only bed in the entire house. She had just finished putting things away and was trying to figure out who was sleeping where. Inuyasha looked out the window. Arms crossed.

"Are you sure you just don't want to sleep in the same bed? I mean, it's big enough where we have our own space." Kagome asked. She kind of wanted Inuyasha there with her, yet she kind of didn't.

"Out of the question. I'm taking the couch downstairs." He said, stalking off.

"So difficult." Kagome mused. A intercom in the corner suddenly yelled at her.

"I am **NOT** difficult!"

-------------------------------------------

A/N: I originally wasn't going to update this because of so few reviews. But this story is just too much fun to give up!


End file.
